thelovelacefamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness
Prequel: Trapped Sequel: Lost Planet Part One:New Earth “Oh my god, I had no clue that two-headed dogs could be so funny!” Elizabeth says, laughing as we walk back into the tardis, clinging to my arm. Julia runs in with a two-headed dog in her arms. “CAN I KEEP IT, DOCTOR?!” she shouts, her hair turning a bright pink from happiness. “Now Julia-” Colin says walking up behind her, but she cuts him off. “I WANNA KEEP IT!” “If you keep care of it,” I say. “Clean up the messes, feed it.” “YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!” Julia says. She hugs the two-headed dog and Colin facepalms. “I think that I’ll name you…” “Uh… Doctor?” Colin asks, turning to look at me. “Oi, that’s my name,” I say, looking at him. “No! I mean… There is something out there.” “How can you tell? There is no windows,” Elizabeth says, hurrying over. “I can feel it,” he says. Silence. Dead silence. Elizabeth and Julia look at each other, eyes filled with concern. I clap my hands together. “ALRIGHTY THEN! Off to… Where?” I ask, looking at them. “I want to go to another planet,” Elizabeth says. “Another planet? What do you have against Earth?” Colin asks, looking at her. “Alright, off to another planet then,” I say. I start the tardis up and we start to hurtle through space and time. Suddenly, the tardis jolts and we land. I head towards the door of the tardis and Julia and Colin follow, but Elizabeth remains standing where she is. “Well come on, then,” I say, turning to look at her. She looks up at me and I blink, almost forgetting who she was. Her eyes are completely black, but then she blinks and they are back to normal. I walk over to her, grabbing her hand. “Are you alright?” I ask, looking at her. She nods. “Yeah.” We both walk off together, but every once in awhile, I cast weary glances in her direction. Afraid that these black eyes will return and soon, won’t leave. Elizabeth’s POV “Where are we?” I ask, looking at the Doctor. “We are in New Earth in New London. Well, New New New New New New New New New London,” he says, giving me a cocky smile. Julia looks back at us and instantly freezes. Her eyes meet me and her eyes fill with confusion. I blink and more confusion enters her eyes, staring at me. She finally shakes her head and continues on. “So where are we off to in New London?” I ask, looking at Doctor. “Just looking around at the city. Seeing what there is to see.” “I see,” I reply and he smiles at me, untwining his hand from mine to put his arm around my shoulders. Julia and Colin fall back and Julia taps me on the shoulder. “Hey, Liza, what was up with your eyes?” she asks. “What do you mean?” I ask, looking at her, confusion in my eyes. “They went all black for a moment,” she says. “Wait, you saw that too?” Doctor asks, looking at Julia. Julia nods. “Yeah.” I duck down fast enough to where the Doctor’s hand doesn’t have time to move with my shoulders and just falls to the side of his body. Doctor looks back at me, confusion in his eyes. I am glaring at them. Everything about me changes. My hair turns black, starting from the roots and spreading down. My nails turn black, and my clothes seem to shift color spectrums and become black too. My skin goes pale and a hiss escapes from my throat. Part 2: What Happened? (Doctor’s POV) I take out my sonic screwdriver and aim at Elizabeth. Suddenly, her defensive pose disappears as she falls to the ground. I cautiously walk over to her passed out form. Her hair turns back to its dirty blonde color and she stirs, looking up at me. “What happened?” she asks, sounding confused. Julia looks at her. “You can’t tell me that what just happened didn’t!” she said, sounding outraged. “You just turned… EVIL! Your hair turned into black flames! Your eyes and nails turned black! Your clothes even turned black! You turned pale! As pale as snow! And you’re telling me you can’t remember?!” she says and I turn to see her hair turning into red flames. Colin grabs a water bottle from his bag and throws it at Julia, but it evaporates before touching her skin. “Well shit,” he mutters. “Julia-” Elizabeth says but her sister is boiling over with anger that I stand between the two as Julia bursts with anger and the fire explodes off her skin. I give a pained scream as the fire touches my skin. “Doctor-” Elizabeth says but I interrupt her. “Don’t come near me!” I say, voice filled with pain. I fall over and Julia stands where she is, fear in her eyes. “I’m so sorry!” she says as she attempts to move towards me. “I said don’t come near me!” I shout. Elizabeth crawls over and puts a hand on my shoulder. I moan in pain but can’t yell at her to move. “Julia, Colin, get medicine,” she says, keeping her voice level. Nobody moves and she instantly looks up. “I SAID GET MEDICINE!” she shouts, her hair turning into a brilliant red flame. The two quickly move away, back to the tardis to get stuff. Elizabeth calms down to where she is now cool and shifts me to where I am lying on my back. “It’s alright,” she murmurs. “You’re just a little red.” Everything inside of my body is working fast, faster than ever to make repairs to my body that Elizabeth had thought she could do. I close my eyes and my hand meets Elizabeth’s. I squeeze her hand, in both a comforting and a way to relieve pain. Her hand grows colder and colder to the touch, though. I open my eyes and stare at her. Once more, her hair is a black flame, skin pale, black eyes. A smile comes into her features to reveal sharp teeth. I blink and she shifts back to normal as Julia and Colin return. Elizabeth strokes my cheek. “His body is healing himself,” she murmurs. Julia looks at me in amazement. “Never shall I understand the anatomy of a time lord,” she murmurs. Elizabeth leans over and kisses my forehead before stroking my hair out of my face. “You idiot,” she murmurs. “I could of taken the blow and you know it.” I smile. “All the fun,” I mutter back. “Can you walk?” Elizabeth asks, helping me sit up on the ground. I give a reassuring nod and stand up, walking around in circles. “Just fine, see?” Elizabeth rolls her eyes and hooks her arm around mine. “Good to know.” I kiss her on the top of her head. We head out, walking around New London. Part 3: Permanent Julia looks at everything in amazement. Colin is taking mental pictures of everything. Elizabeth waves fondly to some of the people, and some do take notice of her stomach. She is oblivious to their stares, though. After awhile, Elizabeth stumbles and I catch her. “Sorry, weak ankles,” she murmurs. “Why are you sorry?” I ask, looking her in the eyes. She shakes her head. Suddenly, her hand not wrapped around my arm goes to her temple as if something is starting to affect her head. I walk her over to a bench and sit down next to her. “My head hurts,” she murmurs. Once more as before, her eyes suddenly go black and her hair turns into a black flame. Her skin turns that sickly pale again. I hold her hand as it curls up in mine, leaving marks in my skin as her nails drag across it. “Hello sweetie,” she says in a low voice and a deathly smile enters her features. I put my hands on her shoulders, oblivious to the black flames trying to burn my hands. “Elizabeth, change back. Change back now!” She smiles. “How can I give this up?” I pull her closer to where she is now inches from my face. “Elizabeth, please. I know you’re in there, come back. Come back for me. Come back for Julia and Colin.” She stares at me blankly before her hair suddenly scorches my hands. I flinch away and Elizabeth stands up, walking away, her outfit turning into a black flowing dress. She turns around and looks at me. She smiles once more. “Allons-y.” She turns and walks away. I stand up and start running, running after her. But with every step, I seem to get farther and farther away from her. Julia rushes past me, her hair on fire. I stop running, realizing that only another witch can run after Elizabeth. Julia tackles her sister and I take it as my time to run. I run faster and faster until I come to a sliding halt beside them. A voice appears over our heads. “Doctor, if you want her saved, all you have to do is simply ask.” “Can you please turn her back?” I ask, starting to sound annoyed. “Nope.” I roll my eyes and kneel beside Elizabeth. She squirms and hisses but I lean closer to her. I kiss her and I can feel the power drain from her body and to the ground. I break apart the kiss and pick her up in my arms. I walk over and put her in Colin’s arms. “Take her back to the tardis, I have an issue to deal with.” Before he can make a comment, It urn and walk away, leaving him staring after me in confusion. Part Four: Old Friend I walk into an abandoned warehouse, lights out. I look around before grabbing my sonic screwdriver and creating a beam of light for myself. I walk around until something goes flying past my head, a speeding bullet. I look to see the Master sitting there, a smug look on his face. “Well hello, old friend,” he says, standing up, pocketing his gun. “Why’d you take control of her?” I ask, looking at the Master. “Why did you take control of Elizabeth?” “So friends can’t mess with each other?” Master asks, looking at me. “They can if they are actually friends,” I say. “Now, give me a solid good reason to not kill you now.” “Doctor?” asks Elizabeth, and I turn to see her standing in the door. Only, she isn’t Elizabeth. Her hair is a black flame again. Everything about her is dark like it was before. “That’s why,” Master smiles. “Kill me now and she is stuck like that. Stuck being… evil.” “Turn her back,” I say, turning to look at the Master. “Turn her back now, never mess with her again, and you can walk away.” “Unharmed?” he asks, looking at me. “Unharmed,” I agree. He smiles. He snaps his fingers and Elizabeth fades back into herself. I run over to catch her but her body hits the ground before I can do anything. Just like that, the Master jumps over Elizabeth’s body, putting a hood over his frame and making a run for it. I scoop up Elizabeth in my arms and run to the tardis as fast as possible, hoping that the Master didn’t go and steal it like last time. I get in the tardis, slamming the door shut. I take Elizabeth to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed. Julia walks up behind me. “Does she need anything?” “Just to rest,” I murmur. Colin walks into the room and yawns. “We’ve had a long day, can we go to bed?” he asks. I give a slight nod. “Sure,” I reply. Colin slumbers to the top bunk and Julia takes the bottom. I stretch and take off my converse shoes, setting them next to the bed. I turn off the light for this room of the tardis before crawling into bed. Suddenly, Elizabeth sits up suddenly and I pretend to be asleep. She shifts out of the bed and goes to her bag. She starts to write something. After awhile of writing, she puts it away and comes back and lays down in bed. I drape my arm over her, pulling her closer to me. “What were you writing?” I murmur in a drowsy tone. “Nothing. Go to bed,” she replies. She curls up and drifts to sleep. I watch her sleep for a bit before drifting off myself. Part Five: Written Letter (Elizabeth’s POV) A/N: Last scene of part four in Liza’s perspective. Also, this is for the next book, you will get a look inside of what happens in the next book. General overview. I may add one here if I get bored :3. I wake up in the tardis and look around, sitting up. I sigh and shift out of bed, heading towards a corner where my bag is. I grab a notepad and a pencil and start to write on the notepad. A letter for my Doctor, for when the time comes, he’ll need it. And sadly, that time is soon. I finish writing the letter and put the stuff back in my bag. I walk back over to my bed and curl up under the covers. I feel the Doctor’s arm wrap around me. “What were you writing?” murmurs a drowsy Doctor. I shake my head. “Nothing,” I murmur. “Go to bed.” I drift into a dark slumber, thinking of the letter. In the Next Book... "We should go to Gallifrey," Elizabeth says. "Gallifrey? It's destroyed," Doctor says. Scene flips but you still hear their conversation "So? Go to before you were on Gallifrey, go to where we can walk on the soil, see the place." A beautiful city towers high above, orange skies. It zooms closer to where you can see bustling timelords walking about. Some are heading to their tardis' to go see new places. See new thinks. Explore. "That might work, but it might not." A young boy looks around before running, everything about him ages, continues to age. He becomes a man with white hair to change appearance until you see the Doctor, the current one and realize who he is. He changes back to a boy and catches up with his class members to go to the Untempered Schism. "Can we at least try?" The young Doctor is the last of his class members to go up, minus the Master. He looked into the Untempered Schism, gazed into the time vortex. So many of his class members had run. He does too. The blonde-haired Master steps forward and gazes into the vortex. He stays where he is, gazing in wonder at the beautiful vortex. "Alright." Scene cuts to a new scene* Elizabeth runs through the crowded cities, dressed as a timelord. The Doctor runs after her, followed by Julia and Colin. The Doctor tries to stop her, almost has his hands so he can stop her from running but she turns and he stumbles. Scene cuts once more "War will come to you soon. Prepare," Elizabeth says. Suddenly, the door behind her slams open and he runs over, grabbing Elizabeth. "Unhand her," says somebody. "She's my wife. Now, if you excuse me, I have some running to do before this one tears up all of space and time." He turns, ready to leave but the voice stops him. "Who are you?" *Scene cuts* Elizabeth and Doctor run through the halls. Julia and Colin are standing there, where they were suppose to. Julia turns and turns into a flame, stopping the men following them. "I suggest you all turn around and forget everything she told you." "And what if we say no?" asks one of the men. She smiles. "I let the heat burst away from my skin and you are dead. Think you can regenerate after that? Try me." The men backed away. Slowly, they all left until one man remained where he was. His hair was white. "Who do you think you are, brave one?" she asks. "I'm the Doctor," he replies. Category:Doctor Who Fanfiction Series Category:Fanfiction Category:People Category:Members of the Lovelace Family Category:Rainfacestar